


HOLD ME TO THE END OF LOVE

by DeanWin67



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural
Genre: 'freeform', A - Freeform, AM - Freeform, Fluff, Funny, Hate, Hell, Humour, I, IT - Freeform, Know, Love, M/M, REMOVE, Read, Revric, SO, bullshit, but - Freeform, can't, doing, don't, from, go, hashtags, is - Freeform, life - Freeform, my, or - Freeform, probably, the, this, to, what, word
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanWin67/pseuds/DeanWin67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, the story of two guys, who are in love with each other and basically they love each other. Yeah. Lots of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's a mix of reality and fiction. Don't think that all of it has happened, but of course there is a little truth at the beginning. It's created basically for fun and I guess that the only audience that is going to understand are people, who were at Chopin Airport 040615.

The day when Revi came to Warsaw became one of the most important days in his life. He didn't expect too much. He knew that this is his only one chance to meet Osric but he was sure that there will be so many people that he may not even have an opportunity to talk to him.

However...

It was around 3.20 pm when Osric finally showed at the airport. Girls were screaming, Revi was dying inside and 'normal' people were thinking 'what the heck?!'. Revi met Osric.

'Hey, Osric. Some-um-some of the girls want to have a photo of me holding you,' said Revi with a little shaky voice.

'O-oh umm... Yeah, sure,' answered Osric and quickly left his luggage on the floor.

'So how we're gonna...' Revi stopped him from finishing and picked him up. 'Oh my, oh, it's so nice!' Osric couldn't stop laughing.

The girls with photo cameras stood in front of the people and started to taking photos.

'Right there?' asked Osric.

'Right everywhere,' someone said.

'Exactly,' whispered Revi 'I will take you right everywhere.'

'But please, don't drop me.'

'Don't worry, Osric. I gripped you and raised you and I'm not going to let you fall down. Never.'


	2. Who the hell is Piotrek?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you that you survived the prologue and that you keep reading.

Revi was lying on the bed when his phone buzzed. He didn't want to get up but then it buzzed again, and again, and again, and again.

'Ugh!' he groaned, reached for the phone and looked at the screen. 'Meh, just another person liking my photos with Osric on Facebook.'

Revi started becoming famous since the photos were shared on the group of Supernatural Fandom in Poland. He was probably becoming even more famous than Piotrek. Wait. Piotrek? Who the hell is Piotrek?!

 

* * *

 

'Finally,' sighed Osric and nestled himself in his seat at the plane to Düsseldorf. He spent one week in Poland, met hundreds of fans, signed dozens of papers and now was the time when he could rest at last. Someone sat next to him, the last passenger got onto the plane and the crew started to introducing themselves and the basic rules in case of emergency. The unknown person fastened the seat belts and lazily moved her head towards Osric.

'Excuse me, do you know how long-' he looked at the girl and she almost died. 'OH MY CHUCK! ARE YOU OSRIC CHAU?! Oh my Chuck, what are you doing here? May I take a photo? Could you sign something for me? Oh my Chuck, you're so awesome. I'm so lucky, I can't believe!'

The single thought came across Osric's mind... 'Why does it have to be another crazy fangirl? Why can't it be this cute guy from the airport? Revi, why didn't you come after me?'

 

* * *

 

Piotrek is a ~~famous~~ really not famous guy who is just famous. But anyway, Revi became famous as hell. However,  it didn’t make him happy. The only one thing that he was able to think about was why didn’t he come after Osric. But it was too late. His one, true partner was  842 kilometres away, probably taking photos with some pretty, young chicks or pretty, not-so-young Misha. Suddenly, the reality hit Revi. He quickly got up, put his jacket on and left the house. He needed some beer, cold beer (not bear, we don't like bears). At the same time at the convention in Düsseldorf Osric couldn’t concentrate. During photo OPs his smile looked sadly because no one will ever hold him the way Revi did. When he had a dinner, he wasn’t smiling because no food tasted like pierogi he had in Revi’s country.  Everything was about Revi and when it was the time for karaoke night, he chose to sing  ‘See You Again’ because he hoped that somehow Revi will watch the video from PurCon.

_It's been a long day without you, my friend,_

_and I'll tell you all about it, when I see you again._

 

The Purgatory Convention finally ended and Osric was heading home. He left his luggage and went through every part of check-in procedure and now he was waiting for his plane. Then, the message could be heard in the speakers.

‘Mr Osric Chau, flying to Vancouver, is being kindly asked to report to the information. Mr Osric Chau, please report to the information.’

Surprised Osric went directly where they said, wondering what has happened because for sure it couldn't be something good.

‘We are very sorry, Mr Chau, but your luggage was packed onto the board of another plane flying to Wrocław in Poland,’ said an old woman in uniform.

‘No, no, no. Not my laptop, not again...’

‘We’re very sorry. We will try to get it back as quickly as possible.’

Osric has already started hyperventilating and had to lean over the desk.

‘Mr Chau, please relax. Nothing will happen to your-’

‘I need my laptop, don’t you understand?! I need it. I really do. I need... I need to get to Wrocław.’

‘But Mr Chau, we really-’

‘When is the next flight to Wrocław?’

‘I’m not sure if-’

‘When?!’

The old woman finally broke.

‘Uh... In 2 hours. But I’m sure we can-’

‘Okay, I’m going to buy a ticket. I’m flying to Wrocław. I’m gonna bring my laptop home.’

As he said, he did, and there is nothing weird about this because we all wouldn’t survive without our laptops so we understand. In 4 hours he was at the airport in Wrocław, waiting for his luggage when then, just out of the blue, Revi showed in front of him. No, it can’t be true. This cute guy from the airport? He was in Warsaw. What would he be doing here, in Wrocław?

‘Hey!’ shouted Osric and walked a few steps. ‘Hey, you!’ he started almost running. ‘Revi!’

And Revi turned around. The full posture of Osric Chau was standing in front of him in the flesh. What the hell? Is this Christmas already or what?

‘Hello.’

_Hello, you fool, I love you!_

‘Hello Osric,’ the bright smile appeared on the two men’s faces. ‘It’s been a while and I-’

‘Shut up and take me like you did in Warsaw.’

 


	3. Where you gonna sleep tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of romantic bullshit. Bleh. What the hell is this? I don't even like it.

On the whole way to Revi's house Osric was being held in his arms and they were talking how was it even possible to be at the same time at the same airport. They found out that when Osric arrived to Wrocław and was looking for his laptop, Revi was going to buy a ticket for the flight to _SOMEWHERE_ , where the next supernatural convention was going to be held. It couldn't be a coincidence, Chuck (or the author of this work) was watching over this ship.

Now, Osric was sitting in the living room in Revi's house, waiting for him to bring him something to drink.

'Do you prefer coffee or tea?!' shouted Revi from the kitchen.

'Just some water, please,' answered Osric.

'Great, because I don't even have any coffee or tea. I didn't expect anyone to come to me today.'

‘That’s fine, I don’t need much.’

_I just need you._

 

Five minutes later Revi brought water and some biscuits. Sitting next to Osric, he put everything at the table and watched his guest.

‘So... Are you... Um... Are you going to stay for some days here?’ asked Revi.

‘What do you mean?’ responded Osric, chewing the biscuit with chocolate.

‘I mean,’ he coughed. ‘I mean I have a very comfortable bed in my room if you need some place to sleep...’

‘Oh,’ some crumbs fell from his mouth.

‘Yeah.’

Silence.

‘Actually, I wanted to go to Cracow and take my body pillow,’ explained Osric. ‘But if you can somehow get it for me, then I guess I could stay… Yeah, I think it would be nice to stay a little longer here,’ he smiled and Revi pulled out a cigarette and lit it.  He also pulled extra one and offered it to Osric.

‘Do you smoke?’

‘No, thanks.’

Awkward silence again.

‘Are you sure you don’t want to try?’

‘No, Revi, thank you. Tell me what has happened while I wasn’t here.’

‘Well, actually, everybody in our fandom is freaking out because I touched you. I mean, I had you in my arms. Oh! And some of them started shipping us, they call it Revric. And even one girl is writing a fanfiction about us. She’s so nice.’

‘A fanfiction!’ exclaimed Osric ‘ That’s hilarious.’

‘I know! But it’s so realistic,’ he blushed but only a little. ‘You should read this. I will read this to you before you fall asleep.’

Biscuit crumbs were now on Osric’s mouth, and neck, and shirt, and thighs, and basically everywhere. Revi put his cigarette in an ashtray and turned towards Osric.

‘Let me,’ he said and gently moved his fingers along Osric’s mouth but immediately backed off when Osric moaned quietly.

‘I’m, I’m sorry, I didn’t-’

‘It’s fine. Do it once again.’

And he did. It lasted no more than a minute but it seemed like infinity for them. Firm and strong fingers gently petting soft lips. Revi’s gaze roved over Osric’s body and landed on his eyes.

‘I wish I could stay like this forever,’ confessed Osric.

‘Not like this. It can be better.’

‘Can it?’

‘Of course! Come.’

‘Where?’

‘Just come,’ Revi grabbed his hand and stood up with him. Osric was a little shocked and didn’t move at all.

‘Don’t worry, I don’t bite. At least not at the first date,’ he winked and pulled Osric closer so that they were touching each other’s chests.

‘You know what?’ continued Revi, 'the first second I saw you I knew you won’t be able to resist me.’

Osric chuckled.

‘Funny ‘cause I thought exactly the same when I saw you.’

‘I guess we are just meant for each other.’

Osric wanted to say something but actually had no idea what so he just kept staring at Revi and Revi kept running his fingers  gently through another man's hair. Osric shut his eyes enjoying the closeness. And then, Revi lifted his chin, smiling, and placed his lips on Osric’s. Their kiss at first very slow and maybe even awkward but with every single second becoming more and more passionate until their tongues met and could play together. Both of them fighting a little for some dominance ended with Osric giving up.  And it could last forever if only they didn’t need some oxygen.

‘Wow, I didn’t really see this coming when they told me my luggage was lost,’ said Osric, panting. ‘I think I can get used to losing my laptop,’ he chuckled once more and kissed Revi again but shorter.

‘Easy there, tiger, you need some rest.’

‘But-’

‘I said you need some rest,’ repeated Revi and still holding Osric’s hand he took him to his room.

It was a small but very nice room. A lot of posters everywhere, stereo, many records on the shelves, a closet, some other furniture and one single, but huge, bed.

‘Here’s my kingdom. Take a shower, it’s on the way to the kitchen. Or I don't know, just change yourself. I’ll bring new bedclothes.’

When Revi came back he found Osric already sleeping on the bed, dressed only in his Polish shirt and blue boxer shorts. It was probably the cutest sight ever. Revi moved him a little, putting a pillow under Osric’s head and then covering him with a blanket.

‘Goodnight,’ said Revi and went out of the room directly to the living room when he smoked once again.

Unbelievable.            


	4. Revi’s waking me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long to write this chapter but hell, I like it so much. (Is it wrong? Should I hate my work? Whatevah.)

Four times Revi did wake up Osric very gently, kissing him, bringing him tea, breakfast and other stuff. Four times he did, fifth one was different.

‘Aaa!’ screamed Osric, trying to take a breath.

But Revi is not this kind of person that gives up so easily. No, he’s not.  That’s probably why he crawled onto Osric and pressed the pillow even harder.

‘Maaan, oh my, stooop!’

‘No freakin’ way! Your pillow has just come. We’ve gotta try how does it work,’ said Revi, starting the pillow fight.

‘Yeah? Then watch yourself!’

Osric somehow managed to take another pillow that was lying next to him and hit Revi in the arm. Then, Revi did the same to Osric, only not in the arm but rather in the whole Osric’s chest and face since the body pillow was huge. They were playing like that, getting more engaged and serious as long as they were staying on the bed. But of course came the time in which both of them fell down on the floor, crushing their bodies together. Osric wanted to push away so that Revi was not completely weighed down by him but with one second huge hand pressed him down onto Revi’s body. After resting a few minutes, Osric spoke. 

‘Never ever do that again.’

‘Why not?’ smirked Revi. ‘Friendly remainder it wasn’t my idea to bring  the body pillow here.’

‘Yeah, but-’

‘No buts.’ Revi cut him off and nuzzled against his neck, leaving one small hickey in the area of the collarbone.

‘Do you have some plans for today?’ quietly asked Revi, still with his head hidden in Osric’s neck.

‘Um... Not really. You?’ answered his friend (soon friend with benefits).

‘Yeah, I may have an idea’

 

* * *

 

‘Where are we?!’

‘What?! I can’t hear you!’

‘Revi, where did you take me?!’

There were a lot of black, big people and by saying ‘black’ the author means that they were dressed mainly in black clothes (the author is not racist). Of course some pink hipsters appeared but they were minority. Suddenly, someone took Osric’s hand, pulled him closer and he lost Revi form his sight. Then, a sasquatch hit Osirc’s left side and he fell to the right but didn’t fall completely onto the grass because another big guy almost rammed him from the right. And then, someone moved him, set him at the line and it began. WALL OF DEATH. Osric was at freakin’ heavy metal concert with freakin’ metalheads dancing freakin’ POGO, and now he was standing at the freakin’ third line of the freakin’ wall of death. Yeah, he’s gonna die there if something won’t happen.

TEN

NINE

‘Revi!’

EIGHT

SEVEN

SIX

He noticed him. He noticed him and I can swear to Chuck the second Revi saw Osric with these people everything inside him fell down immediately. They’re gonna smash him. They’re gonna do this and he will look like a small bug smacked by a fly-swatter.

'Nope. That’s not gonna happen. I’m coming.'

 

_Move, bitch, get out the way. Get out the way, bitch. Get out the way._

 

‘Osric, this way!’ Revi shouted, trying to catch Osric’s attention.

It’s not that easy to be heard from the distance at the heavy metal concert so he repeated his shout a few times. However, nothing happened. He started running towards his precious little Asian boy from Canada but...

TWO

ONE

And then it came. One of the most ~~beautiful~~ dangerous walls of death. Everybody was everywhere except Osric. Everybody was everywhere except Revi. They just couldn’t find each other.

 

* * *

 

It was around 2am when Revi got to his house. He sat on the couch, his hands shaking a little. How could he let this happen? Not his fault that Osric in one second was next to him and then... He was crying. He tried to find Osric, tried to call him. _No signal._ He even tried to report the missing to the police but they told him he has to wait 48 hours. He tried everything and now he was there, sitting in his room, alone.

'Maybe Osric just met someone interesting... Maybe he’s on his way back home. Maybe he just stayed with someone somewhere... But where? And with who?'

There was no possibility Osric could leave Revi without a word.

'God, what if he is kidnapped? What if some psychofans... What if Osric is now tied up in a basement and-'

Revi slowly lay down on the couch, crying more into the body pillow. Soon he fell asleep, exhausted.

At 4:23am quiet knocking woke Revi up. He got up and went straight towards the door, hitting some cigarettes that were lying on the floor (he must have dropped them before).  When the door opened, his knees buckled. What he saw was probably the worst imagine he could ever think of. His... His precious little boy...

‘I just... I just got lost,’ said Osric with hardly audible voice.

Revi immediately caught him and pulled him closer.

‘Hey, I gotcha, you’re gonna be fine. Everything’s gonna be just fine.’

He directed him towards the bathroom and sat him onto the washing mashing.

‘Just stay here, I’ll come in a minute.’

Revi went to the living room, took first aid kit and came back to Osric.

‘It can hurt a little,’ warned Revi, ‘but it’s necessary. Just stay calm and don’t move.’

After these words, Revi started tending Osric’s wounds and scratches. He did it as gently as he could but it didn’t prevent Osric from making quiet painful noises. When Osric was more or less ‘healed’, Revi  helped him wash himself and put his pyjama on. Twenty minutes later Revi lay Osric in the bed.

‘Now, you have to rest. I’ll come in the morning and I’ll bring you breakfast. Don’t get up or else you’re gonna get worse,’ said Revi.

‘Hey, Revi?’ asked Osric, grabbing his hand.

‘Yeah?’      

‘Will you-’ he stammered a little ‘Will you stay with me? Please? I don’t... I don’t want to be alone again. Please, I just don’t want to feel... Left out. And unloved and... And lonely. Please?’

Silence.

Revi was shocked. Yeah, they were kinda dating and they have kissed many times, but this? This was something new. And his cracked voice... All these emotions contained in almost one simple sentence, one request. Will you stay with me? Will you?

‘Well, the presence of hesitation in Revi’s voice was clear and if Osric noticed (and he rather did), he didn’t comment on that.

 ‘Well, I think,’ continued Revi, ‘Um... I think I may stay for the night. But... Yeah, you should know I like to hug people when I sleep. You know, all this intimacy and stuff.’

‘I can deal with intimacy.’

And he did so.


End file.
